badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Came Back Wrong
Note: The spelling/grammar errors in this pasta are intintional. Please don't edit them out. Today I am going to tell you a scary "Lost Episode Creepypasta." Now, this isn't like a Spongebob, this is creepy Adventure Time Lost Episode called "Finn Came Back Wrong." And it was scary and it caused me to died. Now, if you have never watched Adventure Time this will not make since so watch a couple episodes before reading. Also it is so scary I died!! So don't read it before sleeping. Before I tell you about the episode I will tell you how I got it. I was good friends with Pendleton Ward, the show's creator. One day I emailed him and asked how was he doing. He said he was going to kill himself. I was super gullible and texted back, "No dont." He replied, "Too late I already did. BTW I made this before I died." In the email was a linc to a website. On the website there was a video that looked like it was by Pamtri. I emailed him about it and he said, "The story was made by Pamtri. I am actually the one who animates Pamtri videos." I wanted to tell everyone about this but I decided to watch the video first. It was called something like ‰¿¡‘,nypøßÆ. So onto the video. Finn was fighting the Ice King and he got killed. Ice King said SANTIAGO and floated into the floor. Suddenly the animation shiftd to something more realistic. It looked lik more detailed Adventure Time but it was black and white. I would say that hyper realistic blood was coming out of Finn's eyes but it wasn't realistic. I paused the video and asked Pen(thats what I called him) why he changed the animation and he said, "IDK I thought this looked better." I went back to the video. I had missed some of it while I was emailing Pen. Apparently Princess Bubblegum had killed herself for some reason. Then Jake came to her dead body and said, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD," in a creepy voice. Then he drew a pentagram and Finn came back. But Finn came back wrong. He looked lik a zombie because he had been dead for some days. Suddenly Jaak stopped being all demonic and said, "You don't look so good, Finn." Finn said I'm fine, Jake. But then he ripped Jake's skeleton from his body and said, "Now you're dead too." He used the pentagram to bring back Jake and he was demonic again. They repeated this process until everyone in Ooo was zombie. Then Finn turned to the camera and said, "Still 7 billion people left. I think will start with you." Then I was dead. I was very angry with Pen for many reasons. For example the episode sucked. I was able to talk to him in person because I was ghost too. We had informational conversation. "Why did you kill me?" "I had no friends so I killed somone so we could be friends." "But will I become a demonic zombie?" "No, that was just from the video." Later it was Halloween so I scared sone 6 year olds, but then one of them turned around and he was Finn!!!!!to be continue Created by MasterKirbioDX Category:Lost Episodes Category:Troll pasta